


Bruises

by losttinjapan



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Bruises, F/M, Fluff, JJ (Outer Banks) Deserves Happiness, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losttinjapan/pseuds/losttinjapan
Summary: You get defensive over a bruise you had. Not realising, JJ's home life until he comes to you the following night, covered in them.
Relationships: JJ (Outer Banks)/Reader, JJ (Outer Banks)/You
Kudos: 15





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally requested by @maybebanks on Tumblr.

Y/n watched as the pictures on the screen proceeded to move gently, as each character interacted, as she watched TV. Her back was pressed up against the back of the lounge, in her home. JJ's blonde head rested in her lap, as she gently ran her small fingers through his locks of hair. Small smiles adorned their faces at just being in the presence of each other. JJ gently opened his eyes again, from having them closed previously. His gaze soon drifting up to admire his beautiful girlfriend above him, but was stopped short when he caught sight of a small bruise sitting just above her side. 

His eyebrows furrowed a little in confusion at the sight, now moving himself off her lap and beside her. The blonde moved carefully, inspecting the small bruise which still sat there. 

“Where did you get this?” JJ felt himself asking, concerned for his girlfriend. This question, catching for Y/n to take a peek at where he had been looking. Her e/c eyes locking onto the bruise. 

“It’s nothing, J" She told him, tugging her arm out of his grip slightly, and switching the TV off with the remote, in front of her. “I just bumped it, that’s all.” 

“Why were you even looking down there anyway?” Y/n questioned, defensively at her boyfriend. 

It wasn’t a lie either, she had in fact bumped it on the edge of her bathroom sink, as she was getting ready yesterday. JJ just rolled his eyes a little, but nevertheless accepted her response and proceeded to pull the female back into his chest. Allowing for a small giggle, to slip past Y/n's lips at the action. The couple laying together, comfortably for the rest of the day. 

The next day, she sat at the edge of the dock, outside the Chateau. Her legs gently splashed around in the water below, as the girl took in the ocean before herself. It was currently late at night, and the pogues, with the exception of herself had either gone home, or in their respective rooms to turn in for the night. The h/c haired female yawned gently, proceeding to gaze her eyes at the star filled sky above. She always loved the night, it just seemed so peaceful and calm to her. Plus, it gave her a break from the regular sunny days, spent hanging with her friends on the HMS Pogue.

Still too engrossed in the beauty of the stars, she hadn’t noticed a figure stumbling onto the dock behind her. It wasn’t till they had sat beside her, that she turned her head sideways. Until, they locked onto the figure of JJ Maybank, her boyfriend. A smile quietly crept onto her features, as shifted a little closer to his body. But it fell, when her eyes caught sight of the few bruises covering his face and torso. His blonde hair was a lot messier than usual, and a bigger bruise adorned his right eye. Her heart broke a little at the sight. 

“JJ--" Y/n cut herself off, not even having the words to say to him. Her worry showed through as she spoke carefully. Inching a bit closer, until she sat facing him now. JJ just turned his head, a sob breaking through his lips as he stared at his girlfriend, beside him. “Who did this?” 

“My father.” The blonde male wiped a few tears from his cheeks, which had fallen. She felt bad, for getting defensive over the small bruise she had gotten on her side, when clearly her boyfriend was having it worse. So the h/c girl didn’t hesitate in wrapping her smaller arms around his figure, allowing for her boyfriend to lean his own head against her a shoulder. 

His larger arms returning the comforting hug, as the salty tears proceeded to fall down his face. Mixing in with the few tears of this girlfriend's, whom had started tearing up at him being hurt. Y/n thought JJ looked so broken in that moment, as she proceeded to hold him gently as he cried into her shoulder.


End file.
